Resident Evil 5: Bullets and swords
by unrealwarfang
Summary: After the incident at the Spencer Estate and the 'death' of Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield had finally snapped. He had fled to an unknown location leaving behind a clone of himself to cover up his disappearance, but in truth Chris had died in that estate and a villain as worse as Albert Wesker had risen from his ashes.(AU/Crossover with a DC character) Please R&R and maybe fave!
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: After the incident at the Spencer Estate and the 'death' of Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield had finally snapped. He had fled to an unknown location leaving behind a clone of himself to cover up his disappearance, but in truth Chris Redfield had died in that estate and a villain as worse as Albert Wesker had risen from his ashes. (Alternative Universe, DC universe characters involved.)

* * *

Bringing the glass to his lips, he drank slowly from the water for several seconds before lowering it.

He glared angrily at the wall in front of him as if it had done something wrong to him, as his mind returned back to that day, the day he lost his Jill and the day the downfall of Chris Redfield began.

It was known throughout BSAA that Jill Valentine had sacrificed herself to save her partner from being murdered by the mad man Albert Wesker, but what many didn't know was the profound effect that had on Chis Redfield.

Gone was the valiant white knight that stood for the safety and protection of the innocents of the world, now in his place a dark mastermind with his own ambition of world domination had taken place. It wasn't exactly hard for Chris to create a clone of himself as Umbrella's genetic research had provided him with the necessary equipment and knowledge of how to do so.

So whilst his clone ran around being the faithful lapdog for BSAA the real Chris Redfield had solidified his new personality, he knew Wesker was still out there and he would learn to rue the day he crossed paths with Chris Re-...no, he couldn't be called that any more...

Albert Wesker would rue the day he helped create...Deathstroke. Grinning manically he crushed the glass within his hand, the shards of glass doing little to his palm due to the leather that encased the soft flesh.

He reached out grasping the ballistic half tone mask, he pulled it down over his face before standing up. He strode over to a mirror in the bunker he was within and stared at himself, his gear had been replaced with a black formfitting suit with ballistic and blade proof armour but the most iconic part of his new appearance was the mask, half orange and half black and only the orange section had a space for him to look through.

Wesker had taken his eye, he would take his head.

His Jill would be so proud of him, he had broken the chains of the corrupt government and would reign judgement to those who had wronged him and her.

A soft female voice behind him called out "There is trouble in Africa, your Clone has been dispatched with another BSAA operative to run damage control there"

He turned slowly his lone eye settling upon the form of a woman that looked so much like his Jill, that was because in a sense she was Jill. But truthfully she was just an almost perfect clone, he brought a gloved hand up to her face his thumb trailing across her cheek as he stared at her lovingly.

Her attire was a similar form fitting suit, but the only section of her armour that was black was the chest and groin piece, the rest of her costume was similar in colour to the orange portion of Deathstroke's mask. Her face was left uncovered and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail like how Jill had worn it when she was still alive.

He responded in a deep merciless way that he had become all to used to talking in "Good, that is where Wesker will be. You will go to Africa and tail the BSAA operatives, I will follow when Wesker has shown himself."

Jessica nodded, she bowed lowly out of respect, turning and striding out of the door. She knew he could only see the woman she was cloned from when he looked upon her but if she played her cards right then that affection and love towards Jill Valentine will be for her alone.

She raised a hand to the spot he had touched her and sighed softly, that one day was coming sooner then expected and she looked forward to it.

* * *

This is a one shot for now, just throwing this out here after I completed the chapter in Resident Evil 5 where you finally rescue Jill, its my first RE game but I'm really enjoying it.

I've been watching the Arrow series on TV and I'm already a big fan of Deathstroke and so I saw what happened in Spencer estate and decided to make Chris go off the sane train after he lost Jill.

If people like it please let me know, if you don't like it, keep it constructive please. I don't read hate-mail.

If any one is interested this is what Jessica and Deathstroke look like in this fanfiction, then look at my profile I'll have the links there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathstroke or Resident Evil or any of the characters featured in this story, I'm purely writing this as I loved Resident Evil 5 as it is my first RES game and Deathstroke is a bad ass any way!

* * *

The soft sound of footsteps echoed softly in the mansion as two people made their way through the long halls towards the main chamber where their target lay, they stopped and manoeuvred to each side of the large double doors.

The partners in question where Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, they shared a look to one another before Chris spoke "Jill, what ever happens in there. Just know that this has been an honour to work with you and I..."

He appeared to be battling with himself as he tried to get his words out, he stood there stunned as he was unaware that Jill had quickly moved from her position. She reached up onto her toes and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear "I know."

With a meaningful way she placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed softly, Chris smiled he felt as if he had a burden lifted from his shoulders. Breathing in deeply they both readied themselves as they about to burst through the door and in time they spoke to one another "I love you."

A loud bang echoed throughout the room as the doors where flung open and the two BSAA operatives stormed through into the antechamber and to their horror found Spencer dead at the hands of an arch nemesis, Albert Wesker.

Wesker turned sharply staring at them, he spoke in a monotone voice as he addressed them "I do believe, you are late."

Chris roared in anger as he squeezed his finger over the trigger once, then twice, then a third time each shot being inhumanly dodged by Wesker.

Jill stepped up to the side of her partner as she to began to open a barrage of bullets at the psychopath in front of them but to both their dismay Wesker dodged each round by twirling and acrobatically bending his body out of the trajectory of each bullet.

Before they could blink Wesker was before them, with a sharp thrust Jill was sent backwards from a kick before a follow up of a jab into her stomach sent her soaring into a book case behind her. The force of her hitting the bookcase caused the glass to shatter upon her body.

Wesker smirked mockingly at Chris as he waved a finger at him tutting, Wesker was rewarded with Chris madly firing at Wesker.

Wesker disappeared in a blur causing Chris to look around the room in a mad panic trying to locate the demigod like man, he was rewarded when he turned back to his original position to find Wesker standing there.

He pulled the trigger once more only to his horror to hear a click signalling an empty magazine, Wesker snapped out like a viper grabbing a hold of his hand, stepping forward he twisted Chris's hand whilst janking it upwards and stepping under his arm before bring it back down and twisting it behind his back.

All this had happened within seconds, Chris hissed with pain through gritted teeth he refused to let this bastard get pleasure from knowing he was seriously hurting him and close to snapping his arm.

Behind them both they heard a feral scream as Jill leapt into their vision swinging her combat knife down towards his head.

Wesker's nostrils flared as he snorted in mild amusement, letting go of Chris he brought his hands up into a defensive stance in front of his face whilst Jill slashed and jabbed at him with a crazed manor.

Stepping to the side she rushed past with a lunge, he kicked out viciously at the back of Jill's knee causing her to collapse down onto the ground. She yelped out in pain blinking away tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she was saved from a swift beheading from Wesker's hand by Chris charging towards him jabbing at his face in a boxers pose.

Wesker weaved his way through the timed punches waiting for his angle to thoroughly put the BSAA man down and he didn't have to wait to long as Chris slipped up slightly and left an opening that Wesker could use and rub in his face.

Grabbing a hold of Chris's neck he lifted him up with insane strength before slamming him down upon the table and dragged him towards the end closest to the windows of the room. Throwing him off the end Chris slammed hard into the concrete and swore he felt his ribs crack, he gagged as he felt Wesker's hand back around his neck and squeezed tightly choking him.

His eyes widened in horror as Wesker brought his hand closer to his right eye, in a pincer motion his whole world exploded in horrifyingly excruciating pain that he had never previously felt.

Wesker's fingers slipped easily through his eye lids and with a sharp pull ripped the eyeball free of his skull, Chris screamed in a high pitched tone of utmost agony as his eye was torn out.

Jill's mouth hung low in shock and disbelief as she saw Chris thrash around in agony, her vision turned red as rage boiled in her blood and she charged at Wesker. With a Banshee like yell of "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Chris was dropped hard upon the floor as he saw Wesker and Jill fly through the window, surprise on Wesker's face and sadness on Jill's as her eyes matched his now single one for what was to be the last time.

Scrambling to his feet and ignoring the pain from his right eye socket he hobbled over towards the window where Jill had sacrificed herself, he screamed out in horror down towards the thrashing waters below

"JIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

After screaming, raging and generally destroying anything he could get his hands on Chris's first priority was to stop the steady slow bleeding from the wounded socket, he had found some Green and Red herbs lying about to his pleasure (Seriously, those things can heal ANYTHING) and had combined them to make a powerful first aid spray, he didn't spray the thing directly into his eyeless socket but instead painfully closed the now loose lids whilst he sprayed his face.

It hadn't taken long to search and find Oswell's records of an old Umbrella research facilities, he found a facility that particularly caught his eye, which was an underground bunker that was built for World War II.

The area was in the Black Forest in Germany, this placed served what he wanted well as it seemed to have been noted as a place to research what was called 'The Super-Soldier project', after some thorough searching he had found what he needed to get into the facility, Oswell's security pass-card.

He made his way back from Oswell's private study to the room where it all happened, just staring at the shards of glass on the floor was enough to cause tears to pour from his eye as he clenched his hands hard enough for his fingernails to have pierced through the flesh of his palms.

He noticed something in the glass that made his heart almost stop, it was Jill's cap and from the red splotch on it he was guessing her blood as well. He made his way over to it and pulled a small plastic bag from his side pocket for the purpose of storing evidence in, kneeling down he picked up the cap he folded it in half before sliding it in the bag and sealing it up.

He went to stand but another object caught his interest this time they where in the form of glass's, more importantly they where Wesker's glasses and as much as he was loathing the bastard at the current moment he had to admit that the glass's had an advantage, one he was missing an eye that the glass's could hide and two the man had a sense of style.

Placing the glasses over his face he left the building, determined to one day make Wesker rue the day he took his Jill from him, he was no fool. A drop like that would never kill Wesker, but maybe a few rocket launchers would...or even a volcano?

He had radioed back to HQ informing of the horrors he faced in the mansion, within an hour squads had shown up to the estate to get him out of the area and to a medi-centre to get him treated, his last act on that night was to flip a detonator that set explosives off around the estate levelling the building to the ground.

The flight back to the HQ was a silent one, some of the squad members in the chopper with him where trying to get him to talk about what happened but they swiftly became quiet when they saw the intense look of hatred he directed at them, he knew that from now on he would focus his life on becoming something more so that he could avenge his Jill and finally crush Wesker.

He decided that if Wesker was trying to become a god among men then he would become their devil, he would train his body take this super-soldier serum and become a machine of vengeance...a terminator.

The helicopters finally landed within the United Kingdom at an unmarked location where Chris was swiftly escorted to the medi-centre there, the doctors and medics confirmed what he had already known. His right eye was forever gone, anything short of an Umbrella virus would never give it him back and yet he was fine with that to him it was a testimony to what he had lost and a clear reminder every time he looked In the mirror of what he was to become.

He played the post traumatic card with the boss's back at HQ and was then given leave to go and do as he wished until he felt ready to back to work, which was perfect for what he had in mind. If he was going to go to Germany and to the black forest then he had to prepare, who knew what horrors he would face there.

He knew deep down what he was doing was reckless and stupid and that he should go with backup to this unknown location but from what Oswell's notes had said that there was only a small staff of 10 people in the bunker and all of them egg-heads.

Within days he was within Germany sitting in some village with a name he couldn't pronounce looking over a map of the forest, he grinned darkly as he looked through the shades as he had finally noted down the correct location of the bunker.

He stood from the chair, placing his bill down on the table and money to pay for the food and coffee he had ordered and promptly left the premises.

A few hours of hiking and head scratching and he was there, facing the overgrown entrance to the Umbrella bunker. He stepped up to some of the vines just to make sure before cutting them away to show an age old symbol that people had hated as much as they do of the Umbrella symbol...the Nazi Swastika.

He grinned under his face-wrap as he had finally found the place where his world would change, bringing Oswell's card out of his pocket he swiped the key card and was in for a shock when the bunker doors slowly slid open, an anxious looking young woman stood there looking around for Oswell and only to scream in horror as the barrel of a gun was pointed directly in her face.

With a venomous hiss towards the woman Chris spoke "Scream and I will shoot, Run away and I will shoot. Now move!"

The woman frantically nodded as she made her way down the long corridor her body shaking in fear as she wondered was this man would do to her and her colleges. He oddly enough seemed to clock onto that as he spoke in a softer tone "I don't actually want to harm any one, I just want answers and to speak to your group here."

The woman turned and looked at him speciality but seemed to relax as she saw he had holstered his gun, he beckoned onwards but she shook her head she stood her ground. She needed to know who this man was and how he got that card...

She timidly raised the question at him, her hands gripping at the white lab coat she wore with the Umbrella logo on her shoulders "W-who are you, h-how did you get th-that card..."

Chris tilted his head sideways before pulling the face-wrap down as he stared at her and gave her the answer she needed but not want to hear "Mr. Spencer is no longer with us, he was murdered by Albert Wesker and I'm hear because he murdered some one close to me as well."

The woman raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped horrified at the news of the deceased man's name and what had happened, she beckoned him on quickly before entering the main area in the bunker.

The scientists turned to look at the woman expecting to her followed by the wheel chair bound Spencer but to their shock they saw what was a scruffy looking younger man standing next to her wearing a very nice pair of sunglasses...

A man climbed out of his seat who he guessed was the head scientist here and addressed the woman in a thick German accent "Vivian what is this man doing here, where is Mr. Spencer it was his card that was used.."

The woman now known as Vivian spoke towards her colleges tears pouring down her face as she choked and gasped as she tried to relay the news to them.

Sighing in irritation Chris pinched the bridge of his nose before deciding he couldn't bear this woman's snivelling behaviour and addressed them himself "My name is Chris Redfield, I'm an...ex-member of BSAA and I'm here to tell you that your 'beloved' founder has been murdered by one of your own. He was murdered by Albert Wesker and I want your help in getting revenge against him!"

He had spat out the word 'beloved' in a mocking way but by the end of his speech he was seething in anger just thinking about Wesker.

The scientists all had a similar reaction to how Vivian had when she heard the news, there was some outright crying from the news, two who had bowed their heads out of grief and a few others muttering angrily under their breath.

Finally the scientists turned their attention back to Chris as they stared at him, the head scientist then spoke to him in a challenging manner "And what of you Mr. Redfield previously we where enemies and now you stand here claiming to be a friend. What have you lost!"

Chris narrowed his eye at the man, he slowly pulled the glass's free from his face as he spoke "What Wesker has done to me is much, much more personal then you all"

He heard Vivian screech loudly followed by shocked faces of a few scientist whilst a large majority of the others seemed to become more interested in him.

He carried on with his speech in an attempt to win them over "He took my purpose in life away from me, my lover...my partner. He took them all, he broke me and I want payback"

The head scientist seemed to think for a few seconds before he stepped closer to Chris, he outstretched a hand in a gesture of friendship and trust as he spoke "I am Lee Oliver, head scientist of the super-soldier research division and how can we help you Mr. Redfield?"

With a feral grin Chris shook the doctors hand as he responded calmly before his tone changed to a curious one "Well Lee, you can tell me about the research you have conducted into the super-soldier serum and if its practical to use?"

**Scene change: 4 months later **

After four months Chris could hardly believe how quickly the time had passed, so much work had been done in that little time, he was currently strapped to a stretcher that was also pinned to a large slab of metal where Vivian and Lee milled around him as they prepared the super-soldier serum that he was about to be injected with.

They had informed him about the risks but he had told them that the risks where to be ignored the serum had to be perfect it had to be something that could make him better then even Wesker himself as this was the whole point and when they had come to him several nights before as he was training his body in another deadly marshal art to inform him that the serum was almost ready he could of hugged them both to death.

Over the months the scientists had actually taken to Chris surprisingly well, they had all been in this research centre for over 7 years and this was the first time they had a new face there and he also liked to believe it was his warming personality and their mutual hatred of Wesker then knitted them all together.

He heard Lee's voice to his right as his head was securely fastened into place"Chris, I'm about to start the injections we've just been running some tests and have found that this serum will grant you an immunity to the other virus's our organisation has created."

He clenched his muscles as he heard the sound of fluids being sucked up into a syringe before Vivian stepped back into his vision, she waved a flash-light into his eye to add to their notes of the before and after status of his chart, when she was happy that his pupils had reacted properly she had measured his pulse and checked his blood pressure.

He growled in agitation at Vivian who flustered as she uttered apologies, he heard Lee approach to the side of his face and a disinfectant being wiped over the area where his main artery was in his neck.

He heard Lee breath in deeply before slowly inserting the syringe into his neck, which to Chris felt like a ridiculously excruciatingly long time but that could be because it was as they didn't way to go all the way through his artery and into his spinal column.

He felt the syringe wobble slightly as Lee pressed down on the plunger that pumped the serum into his blood stream which was followed quickly by the needle being removed.

Chris blinked away a tear from his eye and lay still for minutes as he waited for the serum to take effect, he frowned after not feeling anything and went to speak towards Lee before his entire body flared up with an intense burning pain that was much, much more worse then the pain when his eye was torn out as it felt all of his pain receptors where burning out and being brought back only for the same thing to happen.

His screams of pain and horror echoed the lab as his body shook violently in its restraint, a bite gag was inserted into his mouth to stop him from biting through his tongue and he was then raised upwards so he didn't swallow his tongue.

The pain lasted longer then a few minutes as the minutes turned to hours and it wouldn't be until 5 hours later until he fell into a deep sleep as his mind saved its self from the pain it was undergoing.

Lee and Vivian stared on in shock and awe as his body seemed to change from a slim athletic one to a bulked out soldier who looked like he could punch his way through a persons face easily, they where certain that the changes where also happening on the inside as well as being visible on the outside as one of the other factors that the serum was unlocking 90% of the brains capacity bringing a previously average IQ all the way up to Wesker's level.

It wouldn't be until the following day when dead on noon that Chris had woken, Vivian had rushed over to him and in a relieved tone asked "Chris, thank god your awake. How do you feel?"

Her answer was in the form of Chris sitting up ripping the the restrains apart as if they where nothing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and gently dropped himself onto his feet which to his and Vivian's surprised had caused his feet to crack the floor!

But that wasn't the only change in Chris, he had looked more rugged and more mature then he had previously looked. He spoke hoarsely to Vivian "Vivian can you get me a glass of water please."

His throat was sore as hell and Vivian was all to eager to rush out to get him some water and inform the others he was awake and up.

A few minutes after Vivian came back into the room carrying a large jug of water and a plastic cup she was also followed by Lee who looked happy that Chris was awake, he expressed that joy in words "Thank god you're awake, you had been out of it for a day. We had only thought it would be a few hours at maximum"

Chris stared at Lee for a few uncomfortable seconds before he responded with a small smile on his lips "What matters is that it was a success, I can already feel it in my bones...in my muscles. I feel better"

Both scientists smiled at Chris before Lee frowned, he stepped closer staring at his right eye socket.

Lee informed Chris that his fears had come true and that the eye would never regrow as it had been removed before the serum to which Chris had replied "It is ok, it's better this way. This way I have a visible reminder of what I've lost..."

Lee nodded sympathetically but stared in amusement which was joined in with Vivian as they saw him slurp down the large jug of water within a few seconds as if it was nothing but a small glass he then demanded for more water.

That day was a blur of tests of the physical and mental kind. They had his lifting weights that where equivalent to that of a car, having him run miles on a treadmill without breaking a sweat. The most impressive part of the serum was although he was down by an eye his accuracy with a fire arm and his hand eye co-ordination was better then any trained marksman and could hit a target that was easily 1000metres away with a single bolt action rifle.

His next test was one he was looking forward to it was a field test, he was going into an old Umbrella facility that they had long ago abandoned due to the test subjects some how getting set free and all manners of B.O.W's ranging from Lickers to the average zombie lurked in there.

What they saw in there shocked them...

**Unknown Umbrella facility somewhere in Europe**

Chris had been fitted with a camera mounted to his shoulder that allowed the scientists in the Black Forest to watch him as he made his way through the facility.

Getting in through the reinforced steel door was a bit problematic at first but a few charges of C4 and Chris's inhuman strength proved to be enough to get through, the entry way from the bunker door was lit by an ominous red warning light that blinked in an out of life every now and then, further ahead of him lay two other corridors with one to the left and the other to the right..

Lucky for him his new found superior eyesight allowed him to see regardless if there was lighting or not, His clothing had changed from what he had worn before now he wore black trousers, long sleeved shirt, a tactical vest, knee pads, bite-proof gloves and steel plated boots.

Attached to his hip was a custom built Desert Eagle.50 cal and to his back was a brutal looking sword that would cut down anything foolish enough to get close to him, he had also studied enthusiastically into mixed martial arts of almost every country as he felt that it would allow him to fight in a completely unpredictable manner.

He heard the stumbling of zombies slowly moving around in another corridor that was further down to the left, he grinned as he unclipped the gun pouch but stopped before drawing the gun out.

With his hand hovering just over the pistols grip he changed his mind and re-clipped the pouch instead he brought his left hand up and unsheathed the sword slowly relishing in the grating sound of the blade coming free from its leather sheath.

The zombies must of heard him as several groans resounded around the corridors which was followed shortly by the shuffling getting closer.

With a savage grin, Chris sprung into action as the first zombie came around the left hand corridor.

He closed the distance between him and the zombie with a slashing lunge that sliced the zombies head clean in-half at the jaw, the second zombie to stumble towards him with its arms outstretched met its fate from the backside of the fist and into a wall splattering its head like a grape.

A third zombie growled and attempted to rush him only for Chris to step aside as it ran past and his foot to lash out at its shin, with a sickening crack and then snap the zombie squealed as it went face down into the ground.

Chris then brought his sword down in a reverse grip which went straight through the top of its skull and out of its forehead, he let go of the sword as the final zombie closed the distance between him. Grabbing hold of the zombie by the throat faster then it could grab at him, he broke the zombies right arm before ripping it off at the elbow.

Snorting in amusement he throw the limb aside before grabbing the zombie's fading hair and tightened his grip on its neck whilst pulling on the hair, the zombies head came off easily.

The egg-heads back at the facility in the Black Forest watched in shock as within 7 seconds he had brutally cut down four infected Lee spoke out in shock of what he had saw "Holy shit..."

Chris grinned before laughing after hearing Lee's shocked words he brought a hand up to his Comlink in his ear before speaking "Was that entertaining enough for you lot there?"

Chris nodded happily when he got confirmation, moving back he placed a foot on the back of the zombies head that he had killed on the floor and pulled the sword free with a sickening 'slick' sound.

Kneeling over he grabbed a handful of the infected personnel's lab coat and cleaned the blood from his black steel blade.

Making his way through the tunnel that was now caked in zombie blood he came across several rooms that where a mixture of operational rooms, patient rooms and labs. All the rooms had several things in common in the regards that they looked like a tornado had gone through each room spraying blood where ever it could.

He heard the scraping sounds upon the roof and dodged instinctively as a large barb like tongue shot through where his head would have been, he looked seethingly up at the licker that was above him and waited until it shot its tongue at him again this time he simply grabbed hold of the offending object and yanked the licker from the roof which screeched in shock.

Bringing his foot crashing down he curb-stomped the Licker casually as it lay stunned on the ground, he walked away from the now splattered Licker carrying on his merry trip through the widening corridors decapitating zombies with either a well placed punch or a slash of his blade.

If you where to look upon Chris's face as he made his way slaughtering everything you would see an emotionless look upon his face apart from his lone eye that was constantly twitching slightly as he watched all the area in front of him.

Blinking he stood stunned as he stood in a huge storage room amazed at just how out of focus he was as he made his way through the facility, he heard several hissing noises and almost slapped his forehead as he had just walked into a nest of 5 Lickers.

Shrugging carelessly, in a blur he had unclipped his thigh holster pulled his Desert Eagle out and fired five shots which pierced through the heads of all the Lickers splattering their brain matter all over the place.

Raising his hand back to the Comlink in his right ear pressing it and then speaking "Where exactly did the records indicate that the Tyrant was?"

His answer was being thrown across the room violently as he crashed into stacked crates, he groaned as he slowly pushed himself up before speaking again "Never mind found it..."

Looking down he found a large gash on the right hand-side of his waist, he collapsed down onto the floor as he held where the blood was now pooling from. Looking over his shoulder he noticed it was actually a prototype tyrant similar to the one Rebecca had killed years back, snarling angrily to himself for being caught of guard he went grab some green herb spray only to look down to see that the wound was healing slowly and if he guessed correctly after a few minutes it would be good as new.

He spun and moved onto his bum before he fired of two shots at the tyrant, it punched large holes in its chest to which the Tyrant stumbled slightly and collapsed onto a knee, it only served to piss it off as it charged him howling like a mad animal as it swung its heavy spike like appendage down towards him.

Rolling away from the Tyrants lunge he got to his feet and skidded away from the beast as he went to fire again only for the gun to click as it was empty, a flash back to the similar time to when he and Jill had fought Wesker had driven the anger and hatred in his heart back to the surface and he unsheathed the sword from his back and charged forward after dropping the gun on the floor he screamed with hatred.

Slamming the blade forward it sank into the Tyrants chest up to the hilt, due to its double-bladed nature Chris simply pulled the blade upward in a slashing motion splitting the tyrant in half from the chest upwards.

He flicked the blade splattering blood across the floor as he was locked in a pose with him still leaning in the lunging pose whilst his sword arm up to the far right.

With a fountain spray of blood the monster fell backwards with a heavy thud, Chris was shaking in range as he stared dispisingly at the corpse. Sheathing the blade he turned on his heel and walked over to where he had dropped his Desert Eagle and picked it up, he looked back to the viciously bleeding corpse before pressing the mag-release on his pistol grip and slid another mag in as the other clattered on the floor.

He stared down at the corpse tempted to unload more rounds into the creature but he simply kicked the corpse hard enough to send it soaring into a far wall in front of him.

Lee Oliver sat there shocked at the brutality at what he and his co-workers had just seen, worried about how Chris was he spoke into the microphone "Chris, are you ok. We are worried over here..."

They got a reply several seconds later that although Chris said he was fine from the way his tone was they could tell that something was wrong with him and where about to recall him back to Germany but Chris spoke again.

"Is there anything you need from here whilst I'm in this place?" Chris's voice was like a hoarse whisper, his mind having flashed back to that night so many months ago. He had never really had a chance to think about it after he had gotten to the facility as he was constantly busy building his body to be ready for the strenuous injection that he undertook.

He felt a crushing darkness way down upon him that forced him down onto his knees, the hand-gun clattered on the floor but it went unheard as did the voices in his ear from Lee and Vivian instead all he could really think about was the way Jill had kissed his cheek and whispered that she knew into his ear and how she sacrificed herself so he could live.

Placing his palms on his face as he bent over on his knees as the floodgates opened, he let forth the most pained feral cry he had ever done which had set Vivian off crying in the headquarters whilst one of the scientists tried to comfort her.

10 minutes went by as Chris just sat there on his knees, his hands had dropped from his face and he stared upwards at the sealing but in truth his gaze had pierced the roof and was in his mind staring at the clouds above him.

His breathing became regulated and slow he closed his eye for several seconds before opening it slowly, he stood up dragging the gun up with him before holstering it quickly.

He brought his hand up to the Comlink and spoke calmly yet dejectedly "Could you repeat that list, over?"

He heard Jonathan one of the other scientists speak to him as the others where probably feeling a bit awkward, but he knew that Jonathan had the emotional range of a tea spoon at times which he liked about the man as he got to the point and knew when the mission needed to go on.

"We've ran the DNA on the cap you gave us and it was in fact Jill's and lucky for you the room your in has some really powerful technology that can help with cloning so if you could get the following crates into the truck you came in..." With that Jonathan rambled on a bunch of names of crates for him to look for and he did, he made his way around the room checking each box and taking the ones he needed and went back out of the storage room and through the winding corridors and back to his truck outside.

He would go in and out of the bunker several times bringing back two large crates in each arm, on his last trip back in he stared down at the unexplored corridor to his right and decided to go down that after he put the last crate in the truck.

He went back inside certain that what ever else that could be in there was a cakewalk for him, he was right apart from one or two Lickers and a bakers dozen of Zombies there was hardly anything in there.

He did come across the armoury for what he had guessed housed the experimental weapons as that some of the documents noted having in the facility, he took a particular notice to a rather vicious looking jagged tactical curved sword with a red grip.

He read the research notes and what he saw impressed him due to the fact that the sword could supposedly cut through any metal apart from its own and had an id recognition grip that would make spikes pierce the grip of any un-know users who tried to hold the sword and from the research notes that to add yourself as a recognised user to the sword all you had to do was insert a key into the bottom of the handle turn it and then grasp the blade.

Doing so he was rewarded with the sound of the blade 'humming' slightly before falling silent, he grabbed the sheath the blade was supposed to sit in and strung it to the other side of his back as well.

He was about to leave the room when he spied a large amount of C4 explosives and explosive material, deciding that there could be no evidence that he had been there he spread the explosives around the facility before leaving the secret bunker.

He climbed into the truck and switched up the engine, he steered away from the facility and drove through the overgrown bush land and when he was a suitable distance he clicked the C4 Detonator and was rewarded with a rather loud thunderous explosion and the sound of rocks falling inwards as the landscape caved in and covered the old facility.

He grinned as the explosion had helped cheer him up slightly, he switched the radio on and tuned it into a soft rock channel and sat comfortably as he knew it would be three hours before he saw civilisation again and then another two to get to the private airport where he would get the crates shipped back to Germany.

**Two Days later at the Umbrella Black Forest site**

The trip back to Germany and then to the black forest had gone unsurprisingly smooth as the men who he had hired had asked no questions about the cargo they where moving or the heavily armed passenger they where flying to Berlin and the drive back to the site was also quiet and peaceful with nothing getting in the way.

He was in for a nice surprise from every one at the facility when he had arrived in the night with the crates in the form of a gift they had all gotten him, the gift was a simple one but one he thought fitted him well.

It was a mask a full head ballistic mask that was half toned with the right side being black and the other side being orange, he chuckled bitterly as he realised as the mask had only one eye hole and that was on the left hand side.

He looked up at every one gathered about him and he spoke to them with a warm tone "Thank you for this mask, it will serve as my new identity and my operational mask to keep my identity secret on ops. I'm surprised slightly that you didn't make the orange section red."

Vivian blushed which made him realise it was probably her idea to get him the mask as he had mentioned the idea of one to her before leaving for the other facility, she responded to Chris "We, thought about it but in the end we decided that Orange would be better as it represented a new colour. A new symbol for us, we are no longer part of Umbrella. We work with you, for you from now on."

The group nodded and added their own voices in agreement, Jonathan spoke up eager to get his own two cents in by saying "We even thought up a codename for you if you'd except it...we where thinking of **Deathstroke**."

Chris looked up with his lone eye at Jonathan who almost flinched from the piercing gaze afraid that he might of offended Chris, he let a silent sight of relief when Chris smiled and said proudly "It works perfectly."

* * *

Well that's the end of my first chapter, thank you for reading it an any review is accepted (as long as its not a pointless flame because then I'll just ignore it)

If any one really has a problem with the way Chris acts and how he and Jill announced their love for one another. I'd like to point out several things:

A) This is an alternative universe, things are different here.

B) He's just had his eye ripped out and watched the woman he had finally admitted to loving dive out a window trying to save him even though they both knew that it wouldn't stop Wesker.

I'm not trying to sound like an ass but im just hoping that this will clear up any problems for people!

Also Resident Evil 5 is the only game I've played and as such I'll do research into B.O.W's but I need beta-readers to proof read my chapters, if your interested please pm me :) !

Stay tuned, more Deasthroky goodness which will come soon in the form of **Bullets and Swords**!


End file.
